darkhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Acheron Parthenopaeus
Acheron Parthenopaeus was a member of the Atlantean Pantheon God of Final Fate, one of the last of the Chthonian Godkillers, and the Leader of the Dark-Hunters.His reputation for vagueness and never answering any personal questions is legendary. Acheron first appears in New Orleans in Night Pleasures to aid Kyrian Hunter and Amanda Deveraeux in regaining Kyrian's soul, so that Kyrian could vanquish the Daimon Desiderius. Ash has strengths & vulnerabilities unknown to anyone but himself and a few more, almost no one is quite sure of his true age and lineage, he is more powerful than regular Dark-Hunters and one of the most powerful being that exists. Like others, he's a source god which means he can tap into and weild the power of the Primal Source. However, he is really powerful even without it. Like Sin-Nana, his Son-in-Law, he fights to protect and defend humanity and the innocent in general against those who would see the innocent destroyed. Conception Ash is descended from the rulers of the Atlantean pantheon. He is the son of Archon the Creator and Apollymi the Destroyer. Birth as Apostolos As Apostolos, his "true" form, he appears with black lips, black horns, black hair, yellow orange eyes shot through with red, black claws, and blue skin with marbled streaks of various other shades of blue. Birth as Acheron Parthenopaeus The king and queen of the Atlantean gods, Archon and Apollymi, were deeply in love, and due to have a child. However, the three Greek Fates, daughters of the Greek Goddess Themis and result of Archon's faithlessness to Apollymi, came to their father, holding hands, and, afraid that their new half-brother Apostolos would deprive them of their father's affections, spoke that Apostolos would be the death of the Atlantean pantheon. No sooner had the prophecy been uttered than almost every other Atlantean god demanded the death of the unborn baby. Unwilling to sacrifice her baby, she fled to her birth home of Kalosis, the Atlantean hell realm, where she knew the others wouldn't follow, with her niece Basi and her Charonte demons. Apollymi cut Apostolos out of her stomach, extracted his godhood, and had Basi place him in the womb of a pregnant queen, merging Apostolos's life force with that of the human queen's child, ensuring Apostolos's safety. The queen chosen was Queen Aara of Didymos. She gave birth to Apostolos and another son as twins. However, when his human mother saw his eyes, which were of a swirling mercurial colour, an oracle came forward, declaring that Apostolos would be the death of them all. "None will be safe from his wrath," she said. She then informed them of the twins' connected life force. The King Icarion accused Aara of being unfaithful, to her defense. When both his mother and father refused to acknowlegde him, the oracle name him "Acheron" for the river of the underworld representing sorrow. "Then he shall be named Acheron, for the river of woe. Like the river of the Underworld, his journey will be long, dark, and enduring. He will be able to give life and to take it. He will travel through life alone and abandoned, ever seeking kindness and ever finding cruelty. May the gods have mercy on you, little one. No one else ever will." As a Tsoulus At the age of seven, Acheron was ripped from the arms of his sister, Ryssa, and taken against his will to Atlantis, where he was to be left in the care of his uncle, Estes. From then on, he was trained as a tsoulus, a sex slave, and was abused mentally, physically, and sexually for nine years, being starved for weeks at a time, and beaten severely (for things such as speaking out of turn). In the winter of his sixteenth year, Ryssa received a letter from an attendant of Acheron's asking her to come to the aid of her brother. Ryssa, wanting nothing more than her brother's safety, discovered that her uncle was selling Acheron and took him away to her summer palace. For many months, they hid from their father and uncle while Ryssa, and small servant child Maia, coaxed Acheron out of his shell. When he had finally learned to trust in Ryssa, his father discovered them and sent him back to Atlantis, to be sold by his uncle, yet again. Two years later, Estes died, leaving Acheron homeless. He found work as a prostitute in Didymos, where Ryssa found him yet again. Angry at her for showing him a better life than what he had so long ago, he sends her away. For another month or so, senators from the palace pay to sleep with Acheron to pent their frustration of his twin brother and heir to the throne of Didymos, Styxx, on him. Styxx and Icarion overhear the senators discussing Acheron, and he is consequently thrown in the palace dungeon, where he is kept for several months. Ryssa frees him when he nearly dies of starvation and Styxx is dying with him since their life forces are connected. From then on, Acheron was kept in the palace, but confined to a single room. Training with Takeshi & Savitar Savitar and Takeshi trained him on how to manage and utilise his God powers. They also taught him how to fight. War with the Daimons He teaches all the Dark Hunters how to annihilate the Daimons that prey on humans. He also knows things before they ask so he can help the Dark-HUnters when he has to. He fights the Gallu as well and helps the Dark- Hunters get their souls back from Artemis. Relationship With Artemis Acheron and Artemis met in her temple. Artemis was the first woman he was attracted to just as Acheron was the first man that Artemis wanted. They agreed to be friends (though their physical relationship indicated that they were lovers). Artemis despite the fact that she loves him does not look at him in public, touch him in public, or ever have his name tied to hers; she is ashamed that he used to be a tsoulus and she fears that she will be stripped of her powers once the other gods (especially her twin brother Apollo) finds out her relationship with Ash (even more humiliating because she is the goddess of chastity). When she found out he was a Chthonian, she resolved to put an end to his life fearing the destruction of her family's Pantheon. She drugged him but did not have the strength kill him because of her feelings; she resolved to let someone else do what she cannot. That night due to Acheron's drugged stupor he was not able to save his Ryssa (Ash's sister/Apollo's mistress) and Apollodorus (Ash and Artie's nephew/ Apollo's son) who were murdered. Then the very next day Artemis watched as her brother, Apollo, gutted Acheron because of his anger at his mistress and son's brutal murder. The fates (Atropos, Clotho and Lachesis) told Artemis to bring Ash back from the dead to prevent the wrath of Apollymi to destroying them all. Among them, only she had the power to bring him back because she has his blood in her. She tricked him into drinking her blood thus resurrecting him. Acheron was now dependent on Artemis needing her blood to retain his sanity and compassion. Acheron was still mad at her and never wanted to speak to her again despite her constant pleas. It is later discovered that Artemis bore him a son but because they weren't on speaking terms until it was too late, Ash did not know her until she was an adult. Artemis created the Dark-Hunters in order to gain Acheron's attention using his compassion against him. She forces him to come and barter with her for their freedom. She has sex with him and beats him so she feels more powerful. She continues to punish him because she can never forgive him for making her vulnerable. Artemis has always made it a habit to remind Acheron of what he was and where he came from. Acheron endures all this showing that his loyalty withstood all her abuse. Acheron has served Artemis for over eleven thousand years, until he meets Soteria (Tory) and she changes everything. Leader of the Dark-Hunters He wrote the Dark Hunter's creed and guides them in their fight against Strykerius and his Daimons. He was the first Dark-hunter made. His Best Friend Nick Gautier until he slept with Simi, Acheron's charonte (demon) daughter, given to him on his 21st birthday by his mother, Apollymi. In Ash's fit of rage, he cursed Nick to kill himself. In the mist of things, Nick's mother, Cherise Gautier, was brutally murdered, thus making Nick Acheron's worst enemy. Artemis brought him back to life as a Dark-Hunter, but Acheron has since bartered & paid dearly for Nick's soul. His Long Lost Daughter Katra Agrotera, who now is a kori for his mother Apollymi in Kalosis. She orginally served both Artemis and Apollymi,but her service was traded to Apollymi that night in New Orleans when Stryker tried to kill Acheron. Going to War with Noir & Azura Personality Ash is usually seen as a very calm and reserved individual, rarely revealing any personal details about himself and needing to keep his emotions in check. He doesn't like his hair being pulled or people breathing down his neck, as it reminds him of his time as a whore. He is considered a poster child for the goth movement and has a vast collection of guitars. Abilities *Final Fate* As Ash is the final fate he can alter destiny with a single word as shown when he accidentally told Nick to kill himself leading to Nick's suicide. As a fate he can see into the future except for those who he is close to. *God Powers* As a God Ash has all the powers you would expect from a God such as immortality and the ability to fire God Bolts. Ash can also read or erase memories, thoughts ,events and even time from others minds. He can sense the presence of others, disintegrate into nothing, and bend the physics of time and matter. The laws of science, humans know are not the laws of gods. Ash can also toss lightning bolts with a flick of a wrist. He is Omnipotent and inherently Omniscient. *God Killer* Ash is a Chthonian God Killer and can kill other Gods *Simi* Ash's personal charonte Demon Simi is bound to Ash's body and is very dangerous especially if she has her barbeque sauce. *Ash is also supernaturally seductive and is the embodiment of perfect male beauty. At the height of his sexual prowess and attractiveness, He possess raw, unearthly magnetism. Strength level Unknown, also dependent on Ash's mood. Considering the fact that he is the Final Fate...his strength in power could be catastrophic. From all the Gods and Dark Hunters, he is one of the most powerfull. Weaknesses *Apollymi *Stryker(his life force is tied to Apollymi's) *Soteria Kafieri *Simi *Katra & his granddaughter *Nick Gautier *His Dark-Hunters *Pulling his hair or breathing on his neck *Touching his back,sneaking up behind him,and standing behind him *Atlantean Dagger *While he is a God of Fate, he cannot see his own fate or the fates of those closest to him. Equipment Staff- Ash summons this in combat. He has a Baton wich he summons every time he's in danger. Some say Ash can kill someone just by looking at it, without needing any equipment. Category:Dark-Hunters Category:Atlantean Pantheon Category:Chthonian Godkillers